SENCILLO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Porque cuando las cosas están claras todo es irremediablemente sencillo. ¿No creen? Oneshot. Completa. Portada: LadyDoptera Ilustrador: No encontrado, si alguien lo sabe por favor coméntenlo.


Ladybug estaba parada en lo alto del Arco del Triunfo, observando cómo las luces de París se encendían conforme pasaba el tiempo y la noche se volvía más obscura.

El viento frío acarició su rostro, recordándole lo inimaginable que era su presencia en ese lugar. O al menos lo era antes de obtener el miraculous, hace un par de años ya.

Un hecho que había cambiado su vida de manera súbita, pero sin el cual no podía imaginar su vida.

Porque la vida debía ser más que estudios, el chico que le gustaba y sus ambiciones en el futuro. El traje de Ladybug representaba "eso" para ella, la persona que estaba destinada a ser, la persona que ya era.

Su esencia.

Una chica fuerte, hábil y creativa.

A veces se preguntaba si la cosas eran iguales para Chat Noir. Sonrió. Su compañero siente estaba presente en su vida, aún cuando no conocía su rostro, ni su nombre o lo que hacía fuera del traje.

Una persona importante, que no podía felicitar en su cumpleaños o con el cual ir al cine.

Quizás algún día. Se permitió imaginar.

—Buenas noches, mi Lady —La voz de su compañero se hizo presente, ligeramente ronca —¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

—Tranquilo, quise llegar antes —Aceptó, aún con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

—¿Lista para empezar? —Quiso saber, carraspeando su voz rasposa.

Aquello hizo que la de ojos color cielo por fin se girará, observando a Chat Noir que intentaba afianzar el agarre de su bufanda.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, el cambio de temperatura debe estar afectándome.

Ladybug se acercó a su compañero, quitando de en medio las manos masculinas para pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave tela de la bufanda. Acomodándola de tal manera que esta no cayera de su cuello mientras se parada de puntitas para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo.

—Deberías regresar a casa y descansar Chat, puedo encargarme por hoy de la patrulla.

—Pero Lady...

—También mañana. No está bien que salgas cuando te sientes mal.

—Por eso traje una bufanda —Le hizo saber, notando la mirada de la chica clavada en la prenda azul —Es mi favorita.

—Es bonita, pero demasiado delgada para el frío.

—Pensé que estaba bien, ya sabes, las patrullas pueden ser acaloradas.

Ladybug sonrió de nueva cuenta ante el coqueteo descarado del felino, cortando el momento al dar un ligero golpe al pecho masculino.

—Acalorado vas a terminar si te llega a dar fiebre. Ve a casa Chat, nos vemos después. Intenta descansar.

Ladybug se fue, dejándo al chico con la mano en el pecho.

—Como tu digas, mi Lady.

Cuando Marinette volvió a casa después del patrullaje se sentó sobre su cama, con la mano en el corazón y la mirada clavada en sus pies.

—¿Estás bien Marinette?

—Perfectamente Tikki.

Y lo estaba, aunque el retumbar frenético de su corazón parecía no estar dispuesto a apasiguar su ritmo.

Retumbar que no cedió al día siguiente cuando Adrien cruzó el umbral del salón, con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Marinette —La saludó ligeramente sorprendido de encontrarla ahí, ya que ese día no tenían clase juntos.

—Buenos días, Adrien —Respondió la chica, que estaba parada a un lado de su asiento. Permitiendo al joven modelo saber que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Pasa algo? —Marinette dio un paso hasta él, sin bajar el escalón que le permitía ver directamente la bufanda azul en su cuello.

Deslizando sus manos contra la suave tela, repitiendo el lazo que había hecho la noche anterior para que la prenda no aligerará su agarre.

—Quería saber cómo seguías.

—¿Cómo seguía? —Repitió ligeramente confundido.

—Sí, ¿Te sirvió descansar? No salgas hoy al anochecer, ¿vale? Ya te he dicho que yo me haré cargo.

Marinette terminó de acomodar la bufanda en el cuello del chico, el cual tenía su mirada clavada en ella y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Provocando que la chica se sintiera desnuda. Ironizando el hecho de que creía no conocer al chico tras las máscara cuando estaba enamorada de él.

Todo este tiempo, tan cerca y tan ciegos.

La maestra entró al salón, seguida de los compañeros de clase del rubio.

—Nos vemos después —Le dijo separándose de él que ahora tenía el corazón acelerado, al igual que ella.

Provocando que el día se hiciera eterno para Adrien, que le pidió ayuda a Nino para buscar a la azabache en el receso y a interceptarla en la salida cuando el primer plan había fallado.

Deseando que no se fuera del Colegio sin hablar con él.

Importándole poco cómo lo había descubierto, plenamente consciente de cuándo lo había hecho.

—Marinette —Dijo su nombre al encontrarla en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

A ella de quien se había enamorado y que siempre había estado ahí, siendo una constante en su vida desde que ingresó al Colegio, desde que se convirtió en Chat Noir.

—Hola, Adrien.

No podía evitar sentirse desnudo ante ella, que sabía su secreto. Quien le había dicho el suyo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche? —Marinette sonrió.

—Porque quería que me vieras como yo te vi ayer a ti.

Adrien tomó la mano femenina, deslizando sus labios sobre los nudillos que tantas veces había besado y que ahora se encontraban desnudos.

Como él, como ella.

Que ya no guardaban secretos para el otro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Quiso saber, sintiendo la mano femenina apretando la suya.

Obteniendo un grato escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando ella decidió posar su mano libre en su cuello, provocando que se inclinara ligeramente mientras ella se paraba de puntitas.

Dándole un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios, de manera coqueta e igualmente amorosa.

A él que la conocía y a quien siempre había amado. A quien consideraba su amigo, a quien le confiaba su vida.

—¿Quieres ir al cine un día de estos?

El joven modelo contorneó con dulzura el rostro femenino. Besando pausadamente su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y sus labios.

Incapaz de esconder el regocijo que lo invadía.

Porque ahora que todo estaba claro nada podía evitar que escondiera sus sentimientos.

—Cuando tu lo desees, mi Lady.

Ella sonrió, iluminando el lugar. Él estrechó la mano de la chica contra su pecho, compartiendole su felicidad.

Porque cuando las cosas si están claras todo es irremediablemente sencillo. ¿No creen?

 ** _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar_.**


End file.
